Shawn
Kishawn "Shawn" Anderson labelled The Jamaican Rapper is a contestant on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise as a member of the Nerdy Pandas. Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise Audition Photo Trivia *Shawn's birthplace is revealed to be in Kingston, Jamaica. *Shawn is based on Sean Kingston. Gallery Interview Are you excited about the show? Shawn: Ya. Definitely. Who do you have a crush on? Shawn: I think you know. The beautiful Linda. Are you afraid of having new hosts? Shawn: Not really. How will you spend your time? Shawn: I might rap, swim, flirt with Linda, hang with my buddy Dex, that kinda stuff. Who do you want to become friends with? Shawn: Dex and Lauren are already my friends from TDAS. I met Ari in Tokyo for another competition. She was on my team and she's cool. Ronnie is cool too. And then there's Linda. Ahhhh... How will you play the game? Shawn: I'm gonna try not to make a big target of myself. How will you use your money if you win? Shawn: To woo Linda or buy more rapping stuff. Are you satisfied with your teammates? Shawn: Dex is awesome. Skyler is okay. All the rest, I have no idea yet. What's your favorite type of music? What types of singers? Shawn: Well, myself, of course. I also love Fricki Maraj, Enimen, The Lonesome Body of Land Surrounded by Water, and not Dustin Nutria. He's super annoying even though I did a song with him. Your favorite movie? Color? Shawn: Movie, it'd be Dustin Nutria's Always Say Always: The 3D Concert Experience. I love making fun of him. And my favorite color is red. What do you want to be when you grow up? Shawn: A rapper? Wait, I already am. First Impressions Alex- I liked him in TDDanger. Alice- She was eliminated so early, didn't get to know her. Plus she was a Mary Sue. Ari- A good friend from another show. Arturo- He's pretty cool. Cassie- I loved her in TDDanger! She was my favorite girl, mon! Chad- He's okay. Christina- She's cool. She reminds me of another Christina I know. Colt- Dick. Dan- He's awesome! I really get along with guys who look like Duncan. Except Boxe. Destiny- Meh. She's mean. Dex- One of my best buddies! I knew him in TDAS! Ellie- Seems nice. Emma- She's friendly, mon. Erick- I could rant for hours about how much I hate him. Erick, go die in a pit. Hilary- Hot. But nothing like my beautiful. Ireland- She seems. Uh. Different. Jonna- Her Afro is almost as cool as mine in the dance challenge of TDAS. Kylie- She's nice! I love her hair! Lauren- I love her. I mean, as a friend. I knew her from TDAS and we were buds. Linda- MY BEAUTIFUL BABE. WHY DID SHE GET OUT SO EARLY?! Malik- Seems sketchy like Lauren said. Mallory- She's annoying. Mariah- She was on my team in TDAS. She was pretty nice. Monique- *CoughcoughMarySuecoughcough* Nick- Another awesome guy from TDAS. Ronnie- She's cute. All for the gingers, mon. Skyler- Nice and fun. She was on my team in AS too. Taylor- Swift? A fellow singer? Trevor- He seems like he could be my buddy.